Haunted Wonderland
by Danny-Phantom-Luver
Summary: Alice is fourteen and everyone thinks she's crazy. Her only friend and even her own parents don't beleive her. Her sister is gone and Alice feels all alone. She wants to go back to Wonderland but when she does she's horrified but what she finds.
1. Alice's Life

RING. That sound, a sound to release kids from their containment for an entire two days. School was out, it was Friday, what better time to be a kid. Unless you were of course, Alice. Alice opened her locker using her mirror as an aid in order to pull her unruly blonde hair back into a ponytail. She glanced around her the only noise in the hallway was the low sound of girls whispering. Whispering about her. Alice knew that the kids said horrible things about her, whispering the latest rumor to their friends. Keeping up on what Alice has done and when she had done it. Alice glowered at them, she had changed from the girl she once was. She wore a plain black T-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, a wristband, and a spiked necklace. She knew she was different, she was an individual big whoop. She walked quickly out side thrusting the doors opened and stepping out into the magnificent sunlit streets. But the warm sun did little to lighten her dark mood. Alice walked down the streets her head down not looking at anyone. She had to go to the bad place, the evil place. A place where the treated her badly and talked to her weird. She stopped outside of the door. Her icy blue eyes narrowed as she read the sign "Dr. CREE PSYCHIATRIST." Alice slipped inside not making a sound. The woman at the desk looked up. "Oh Alice hello I'm so glad you could come!" said the woman with a false cheeriness.

"I'm only here because I have to be." Alice snapped. She was being rude and she knew it. She had to always be on guard because this woman was the enemy. This woman always claimed she was trying only to help Alice to make things better. But there was a flaw, there was nothing wrong with Alice. Dr. Cree had told Alice's parents that Alice had created a so called "fantasy world" in order to escape some horrible memory. She claimed to be able bring Alice "back to reality." Alice had done no such thing and the last thing she wanted was to live in the doctors world.

"Alice dear heart I know you want to go home, back to...what did you call it? You know that cute little fantasy world you live in." Dr. Cree said smiling. Alice was chocking on her own rage, "cute little fantasy world?" Alice was so mad this woman had to pay, Alice was going to make her.

"Wonderland is real," Alice hissed her voice was low and dangerous her eyes shown with a raging uncontrollable madness. The so called doctor, backed up. Alice was dangerous when she got like this. Alice crouched down waiting to spring on her victim.

"Alice dear, listen to me, calm down! You need to calm down!"the doctor was pleading. But the doctor's visible weakness only made Alice's rage stronger. No one knew what would have happened, but it would have been deadly. But the doctor had a break, just as Alice was at the peek of her insane rage, her cell phone went off. Alice stood upright taking the little black phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked her voice had returned to normal, it was almost like nothing out of the ordinary had ever been started. "Jenna? Hey!" Alice said cheerfully. Jenna may not believe in Wonderland but she was the closest thing Alice ever had to a real friend. "Yeah I'm at the doctor, I'll be home in a bit. Meet me at the park, I'll be there as soon as I can." Alice hung up.

"Alice, I'm afraid what I'm going to do next will not be pleasant. But please dear, try to remember that it's for your own good." Alice froze. Those words echoing inside of her head. It didn't take long for those words to register and for a new more powerful anger to be aroused within the young teen. Alice was close to the edge and what Dr. Cree said next, pushed her right over. "Alice, listen, you're fourteen, you can't live in this fantasy world any longer, you need to come back to reality."

"REALITY!?" Alice screamed. "YOU'RE THE ONE LIVING IN A FANTASY WORLD!NO FOR ONCE YOU LISTEN TO ME DR. CREE! THERE'S ABSOLUTLY NOTHING WRONG WITH ME SO ZIP YOUR LIPS AND SHOVE OFF FOR ONCE! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVEN'T BEEN BACK TO WONDERLAND EVERSINCE I WAS SEVEN!" Whatever the doctor said next was lost in the screaming inside Alice's head. In a blind fit of rage Alice threw open the door and ran out into the streets. Tears of madness streaming from her eyes. The park. Alice needed to get to the park, she had to find Jenna. She just HAD to. She raced down the streets her eyes streaming with icy tears her feet making a steady thud on the ground. Alice saw Jenna, even through her tears she made out the shape of the young African exchange student leaning against a tree. Alice stumbled toward the girl shaking from a mix of rage and fear swirling inside her head.

"Alice what happened what's wrong?" Jenna asked, her muddy brown eyes were clouded with worry. "You look absolutely horrible. Let's get you home." Alice nodded, she'd listen to Jenna, unlike that dreaded woman in the Hades like office, Jenna knew Alice. Jenna was a friend.

"She's horrible Jenna, she really is. Trying to bring me back to "reality" and dragging me away from Wonderland." Jenna nodded although she didn't believe in Wonderland, she could tell whatever Dr. Cree was doing was making her friend worse. "Jenna I want to go back, to go back to Wonderland." Alice announced tears still falling.

"I suppose it would do you good to take a little vacation from the real world and visit Wonderland." Jenna agreed. _Alice is so brave, _she thought to herself, _I'd hate it in Wonderland. It sounds so chaotic I'd die without the order in our world. _

"No," Alice said suddenly. Jenna looked up they were outside of Alice's house already. "If I went back to Wonderland, it's be for good this time. I don't want to visit it, I want to stay. Wonderland is my home and if I ever go back there, I'm never going to return to this world." Jenna gasped, the thought of Alice permanently trapped inside her own head was scary. The door opened revealing Alice's parents.

"Alice honey," Alice's mom, a very worried woman began. "Alice, we got a call from doctor Cree today. We heard about your little episode in her office. And she thinks...and we agree...and it's the best thing for you... Why did it have to happen!" Alice's mom sobbed. She began sobbing.

"Alice, we think it'd be better if you finished your therapy inside the ward." Alice's dad, a tall strong man, said slowly. Alice froze her eyes widened in pure horror. "I know it seems bad but you'll be out of there soon I promise." her dad said reaching out his hand.

"You're putting me in the nuthouse?" Alice asked slapping her father's hand back. "I don't belong there! I'm not crazy, you're my parents you should believe me! You've got to believe me!" Alice begged. She looked up at her mom and dad, both did not meet her eyes. Her mom burst out into a new wave of tears. "No," Alice said darkly, Jenna put comforting hand on Alice's shoulder.. "NO!" she screamed breaking out of Jenna's grip. Alice tore off into oncoming fog. It was dusk, and Alice was out there all alone.

"Jenna, you might want to come back with us. We need to tell you something about Alice." Alice's dad said when Jenna attempted to follow Alice into the night. Alice's mom was sobbing so hard Jenna thought she might collapse. Alice's dad led Jenna inside the house as Alice watched from a nearby hill. She saw that no one was following and knew where to go. She ran far and hard until she reached it. A hole in the ground. Alice got on her hands and knees crawling quickly inside the small rabbit hole. She was surprised to find the hole rather large. She reached the other end and stood up looking down at the black pit before her. Alice closed her eyes, spread her arms, took a deep breath, and plunged head first into the endless abyss leading into Wonderland.


	2. Jenna's Mistake

Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long. I had SCHOOL!

* * *

Alice opened her eyes just like she had remembered, she was falling down the hole. But everything seemed so...off, Alice couldn't quite place the problem. At first everything had seemed pretty normal, or as normal as Wonderland could appear, but now Alice felt something was wrong. She realized that before the tunnel had been well lit and she could see everything happening around her, but this time the tunnel was pitch black, the only light source was an eerie dim greenish glow that barely allowed Alice to see her surroundings. Strange shadows moved on the walls, noises seemed to follow her every move. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and she shivered. The air around her had turned to ice, it was so cold she could see her own breath crystallizing before her own two eyes. Alice looked around her again and again, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching her. "SHE'S RETURNED!" screeched a voice. Suddenly an entire flock of black creature swooped down on her. Alice struck out fighting them off. One scraped her cheek another scratched her hand, but Alice stood strong grabbing a chair that was floating near by, she knocked the flock far away.

"It's impossible, Alice has returned can it be?" asked a familiar voice from below her. Alice looked away but only for a second because the chair she was holding wasn't very happy. It began shaking trying to pull itself out of Alice's grip. She let go slightly startled by the sudden movement. The chair flew off growling menacingly. Alice realized nothing here was very happy about her return. She paused she was still falling, the fall seemed longer then she had remembered. Alice froze as she realized the feeling of being watched still had not gone away. She felt the eyes piercing the back of her neck, invisible eyes, evil eyes, eyes that did not want Alice here. She covered her neck with her hands, she didn't expect it to do anything but it made her feel a bit safer. She looked below her seeing that she was about to pass through a cloud of some kind. It seemed a bit weird to have clouds when Wonderland had no atmosphere. It could be raining, sunny, snowing, in the middle of a drought, and flooding all at the same time. She felt her body go rigid with cold as the passed through the cloud. Alice couldn't move her limbs frozen, transformed into ice. They seemed to melt after leaving the cloud allowing Alice to move once again. There was a light drizzle falling on her, the small droplets sticking to her face. Lightning lit up her surroundings. She saw shadows moving above her. The first had made a lunge toward the second. Alice held her breath as the lightning flashed again. The two shadows were on a shelf floating not too far above her. Alice exhaled slowly as if afraid that she would give away her position if she breathed to loudly. The dim green glow was enough for her to see they two shadows moving closer to each other. The first seemed to rise up then strike the second. There was a loud sound that sounded like a cat yowling. It pierced the silence like a knife. Alice winced she may be tough but that could bring even the toughest man to tears. There was a series of tearing, slashing, and screaming sounds that echoed around her like a stalker. Refusing to leave her alone no matter how much she tried to ignore it. There was a loud CRACK that split the air in two. It was fowled by a series of small tinkling noises like glass. It was glass, Alice realized as some shards cut up her already wounded body. She landed on the solid ground, her feet vanishing in the eerie mist. It was all the way up to her knees and had completely engulfed Wonderland. The rain was now in full downpour, Alice was shivering like she had pneumonia but she didn't move. Something was moving. She could hear the crunch of its footsteps. It was almost inaudible but Alice knew whatever-it-was was waiting for her.

"Cheshire!" Alice said her voice calm and demanding much unlike what she was feeling. "Cheshire stop playing games. Show yourself now." Alice tried her best to keep her voice calm, demanding, and steady. Surprisingly enough it worked. She braced herself for the cat's reply.

"Oh, ho ho ho. Who there go? Who it be that uses such force when talking to me?" asked an eerie, cold, and strange voice. Alice's suspicions were immediately confirmed by the strange way the speaker phrased their questions. Only Cheshire spoke it that strange fashion. But his voice had sounded so cold. She replayed it over and over in her head. The coldness was a mask, a mask for the fear hidden deep inside the cat's heart. Alice smirked she had learned a few tricks at the evil woman's office. Alice could always identify the emotion in someone's voice, it came in handy when the evil woman held "conferences" with Alice about how Wonderland didn't exist. Alice longed for the so called "doctor" to be with her now. Then she's show that woman what was real and what was fantasy.

"Cheshire, I'm hurt. Don't you recognize me? I mean you of all things should know who I am. You don't mean to say that the chair knew who I was and you didn't do you?" Alice asked sarcastically,. She may be in Wonderland, everything may be evil, she may be the victim of a very bad conspiracy , but a little sarcasm never failed to lighten the mood. There was silence as the Cheshire cat pondered Alice's question.

"I think I know, who you be. You be Alice, enemy of the queen? Come back from your world to help enemies be slain? To fight off the shadows and bring light back again?" Cheshire asked his shadow appearing in the fog. Alice saw that he had only made his head visible, but even without seeing his facial features she knew something was wrong. His head looked slightly misshapen.

"I'm Alice alright but I'm no heroin. I came here for two reasons. Reason one: I missed being here. Reason two: Where's my sister?"

"Wait, so you're saying Alice's sister is gone, like poof?" Jenna asked. Alice's parents nodded their eyes wet from all the crying. Jenna had been listening to her friends life story, she couldn't believe all the things Alice had kept hidden from her. "But people just don't disappear." Jenna said. Jenna looked out of the window it had been a while since Alice had run off. Alice's parents had called the people from the mental institution to come over and begin searching for Alice.

"It's been three years since she vanished." said Alice's father calmly. "We talked to the doctor today and after Alice threw a fit in the office, we became sure about what happened." He paused long enough for Alice's mom to burst into yet another round of sobs.

"Well what do you think happened?" Jenna asked eagerly. It was like reading a mystery story, she quickly tried to figure out what happened before Alice's dad had the chance to tell her. Jenna's mind froze as the conclusion appeared plain as day. "No." Jenna gasped. Alice's parents exchanged nervous glances. "No...sh...she wouldn't...she just wouldn't." Jenna's mind was not letter her draw a new conclusion it was frozen on the worst possible scenario.

"We know how you feel Jenna." Alice's dad said but his voice did little to console the young girl. "We had so much trouble accepting it to. But it's a fact." Jenna shook her head tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked allowing them to flow down her face. "Alice killed her sister." Jenna knew he was going to say that but it still came as such a shock.

"You... you have no proof of that!" Jenna snapped anger overwhelming the usually calm girl. Alice's parents looked at her stunned. Jenna would have been surprised herself if she hadn't been so angry. "Alice wouldn't do that! She just wouldn't! She hung out with me when no one else would. She was a real friend." Alice's parents just stared at Jenna the words had been ripped from their throats and places inside their expressions. Jenna read them like a book. "Honestly, I'm Alice's best friend. I know more about her then any doctor could." The doorbell rang, the people from the mental hospital had come to look for Alice. Jenna watched as Alice's mom went to greet them. Alice wasn't a bad person she was just misunderstood. "I know her better then any doctor, and obviously I know her better then you." Jenna said angrily. With those last words still ringing in her the ears of her friend's parents, Jenna burst through the door tearing her way through the searchers. She had to find Alice and warn her. She had to save Alice from her own parents. Jenna had heard the stories enough to know where to look. But she misjudged the distance, it was dark and Jenna was almost blind with a mix of tears and rage. So no one saw it coming, no one expected it, Jenna didn't even realize what was going on until she found herself sliding helplessly into a rabbit hole. Jenna let out a horrified scream but it was too late she realized her mistake as she vanished into the darkness.


End file.
